Demon
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Traduccion del trabajo de Lossehelin. A Kaoru le habían dicho que sus acciones eran honorables y que su sacrificio salvaría muchas vidas. ¿Que significaban aquellas vidas para ella? Solamente la libertad en la muerte que se le había prometido le traería paz.
1. Chapter 1

"**DEMON"**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. No le pertenece a Lossehelin ni mucho menos a Zury Himura.

**Advertencia del autor:**

Durante esta historia se tratarán temas fuertes, como abuso sexual y violencia, entre muchas otros. Las menciones relativas a estos temas nunca serán detalladas, ya que discrepo con dichas acciones.

De antemano muchas gracias por leer este fic.

**Nota del traductor:**

Millones de gracias a mi amiga **Lossehelin** por otorgarme los permisos para la traducción y así dar la posibilidad a nuevos lectores para que disfruten esta maravillosa historia. Gracias.

**DEMON**

**Autor: Lossehelin**

**Traducción: Zury Himura**

**Correcciones: Claudia Gazziero **

**Gracias por su colaboración: Maec y Nadeshiko **

**Capítulo 1: Dusk**

**Oscuridad**

Kaoru caminaba decidida, con la cara en alto y un porte imponente por las calles de la ciudad. Era difícil distinguir la arquitectura de la aldea en donde había crecido aquella noche, gracias a la predominante oscuridad. A pesar de eso, podía sentir muy bien las miradas de los otros sobre ella. Dichos escrutinios trataban de ocultar su presencia escondiéndose tras las ventanas y las rendijas de las puertas de madera.

Notó que el miedo de aquellas personas no era precisamente hacia ella; ninguno de los hombres en esa área había mostrado nunca algún tipo de emoción que no fuese burla o indiferencia en su contra. Definitivamente el miedo era provocado por otra persona, y sabía muy bien quién era: el demonio que había exigido su vida, aquel monstruo al que había sido ofrecida como sacrificio para preservar la libertad de aquellos hombres que cobardemente le temían a su ira implacable. Esas personas tenían un pánico indudable hacia la criatura que ya había reclamado a todos los niños y mujeres de aquella aldea.

Kaoru era la última… y muy en el fondo deseaba que después de que el demonio la devorará, saliera de donde fuera que se escondía y se comiera a todos los hombres que la habían hecho sufrir. Resopló y Kaoru renovó fuerzas para seguir su camino hacia la muerte.

La joven estaba preparada y estaba consciente de lo que pasaría; no tenía miedo de él. De hecho, una parte de ella disfrutaba el alivio que aquel final le brindaría. Al fin acabaría con la tiranía de su tío y el resto de los machos adultos, y disfrutaría de su libertad. Quizás el más allá guardaba un poco de felicidad para ella, una felicidad que en esa vida no había podido encontrar.

Como huérfana y sin ningún otro familiar que pudiera velar por ella, más que su tío, era imposible prometerse en matrimonio con un buen marido, aún en una aldea _«_tranquila» como lo era aquella. Al menos, eso parecía: nadie sabía que en ese lugar las mujeres seguían siendo esclavas, sin importar el clan, la familia o la condición social.

En ese pueblo costero e incluso en esa época, la sociedad se había deteriorado con la creación de beneficios puramente masculinos. Kaoru no comprendía con exactitud lo qué sucedería, aunque lo había visto y oído de diferentes bocas con anterioridad. Entonces, terminó de comprender qué les pasaba a las mujeres reclamadas o no reclamadas.

Cuando era más pequeña, Kaoru había presenciado el abuso sexual de una de sus vecinas. Los cinco hombres que actuaban descontroladamente bajo los efectos del alcohol pasaron cerca de su casa; Kaoru, temerosa, corrió a esconderse y guardó silencio. Desafortunadamente, la mujer de al lado, quien se encontraba cocinando para el regreso de su esposo, fue descubierta y atacada. Los gritos de auxilio se escucharon por horas.

Sin duda había sido doloroso y agonizante para la mujer, pero cuando finalmente todo terminó, el silencio fue peor que los propios gritos. Demasiado horrorizada como para respirar o moverse, Kaoru decidió mantenerse escondida durante largas horas. Largas, suficiente como para que el marido llegara y la golpeara por haberlo permitido.

Después de aquel incidente, la vida de Kaoru no había vuelto a ser la misma; su corazón dolía, sobre todo después de enterarse que algunos años después la mujer había optado por el suicidio, bajo el filo de un cuchillo de cocina.

Y ella no fue la última en hacerlo.

Desde que el demonio había llegado, cada una de las mujeres de la aldea había sido encerrada en su casa, mientras los hombres esperaban servicialmente que él las reclamara. Aquel demonio era el terror reencarnado, el mismo infierno desatado, capaz de acabar con todo si su sacrificio portaba alguna clase de cardenal o alguna herida; peor si habían dejado de ser vírgenes.

Él había demostrado su autoridad tomando la vida de muchas personas. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad, al menos ya no más. Nadie dudaba de su fuerza, no después de haber encontrado miembros destajados y ensangrentados como evidencia de la ira de aquella criatura.

Cuando salió de la casa, a la cual había sido forzada a llamar _hogar_, Kaoru deseó ser golpeada, como normalmente lo era, sólo para que el demonio cobrara venganza en contra de su tío y de los demás hombres. Aquello era lo único que lamentaba no poder presenciar. No era una sorpresa que ese deseo también se le fuese negado; su tío estaba tan asustado como lo estaba el resto de la aldea.

Desde que la marca del demonio había aparecido sobre su puerta, todo había cambiado para ella: se le había otorgado ropa nueva, buena comida y baños calientes con aromatizantes. Nadie la había golpeado, ninguna mano se había posado sobre ella, sólo aquella mano áspera que se había atrevido a empujarla fuera de la casa a la total oscuridad.

Y en ese momento se encontraba caminando y rindiéndose ante los brazos de la muerte. Sus ojos azules emanaban coraje y valentía. Los demás podían llamarlo "demonio", pero no ella. Para Kaoru sólo era un ángel disfrazado que la libraría de su pesar.

Sabía que su vida no pasaría de aquella noche, y que gracias a eso no tendría que vivir en la endemoniada aldea jamás. No más días como esclava, no más días temiendo que alguno de aquellos bastardos se diera cuenta de que había dejado de ser una niña, ya no más…

Llegó al final de la aldea y los comienzos de un bosque oscuro se hicieron presentes. Debía atravesarlo entre las tinieblas y llegar hasta la choza abandonada, en la cual vivía el demonio. Allí, se ofrecería por completo a la criatura y calmaría su hambre. Su honorable acción salvaría muchas vidas, al menos eso le habían dicho. Había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no escupirle a su tío en la cara.

Por un segundo dudó y refunfuñó enrabiada al notar que el pavor intentaba consumirla. ¿Cómo podía querer retractarse? ¿En qué parte de su tonta cabeza deseaba seguir viviendo en una cultura tan decadente como ésa?

—La aldea no es lo que extrañaré… —Se entregó a sus pensamientos—. Extrañaré el cielo al amanecer, el cantar de los pajarillos mientras juegan, el olor de la lluvia y los suaves susurros del océano…

Cerró los ojos y enumeró en su cabeza las cosas que encontraba hermosas.

—El viento cálido, el lodo aún húmedo, conchas de mar, risas, el tronar de los arboles mientras bailan con el viento, la algarabías de los truenos en medio de una tormenta y la luz cegadora de los relámpagos. Extrañaré a los zorros y a los…

Un golpe violento, en uno de los arboles resonó, en el bosque y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, su corazón se desbocó en latidos descontrolados. Decidió detener su camino y así lo hizo por varios segundos, esperando la irrupción de cualquier cosa, individuo o criatura. Se percató pronto de la invasión del miedo sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo temor hacia los animales salvajes y las criaturas de la noche.

De repente, rió para sus adentros. ¿Qué diferencia había si moría bajo la garra de una bestia u otra? Ella ya estaba en camino para entregarse a un demonio. ¿A qué más podía temer? Además, sabía muy bien que aquel ser no dejaría que cualquier animal le arrebatara a su presa.

Más calmada, se echó a andar.

—Flores, algas marinas, peces, arroz, el sabor del azúcar, el ronroneo de los gatitos… —prosiguió tratando de concentrarse en su determinación—. La nieve, el hielo, la emoción de presenciar un tifón. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Tal vez en el más allá podré encontrar todas esas cosas… sólo las cosas buenas de la vida.

Sonriendo en breve ante sus ideas fantásticas, Kaoru trazó la superficie de su nuevo kimono. Era claro que la tela era mejor que la de los harapos que poseía, aunque la nueva prenda no se comparaba ni siquiera con un kimono real o el de una auténtica dama. Como fuera, el material era acogedor y tibio, y la protegía contra el frío de aquella noche.

El denso aroma a bosque se adentró por su nariz, y tuvo que añadir dicho olor a su lista, antes de darse cuenta de que hacerlo no cumplía propósito alguno. Tragó duramente cuando se encontró parada frente a la choza del demonio. Su destino. Adentro le esperaba el sacrificio y la muerte. Kaoru era la última mujer que quedaba de la aldea y esperaba poder satisfacer la ira y el hambre de aquella bestia.

Dentro de la cabaña le esperaba muerte y libertad, peligro y esperanza. Aquel era el último día de su vida, y el principio de su felicidad. Temblando, dio sus últimos pasos.

Desde afuera pudo notar los drásticos cambios que la residencia había sufrido desde que el demonio había aparecido. Antes, el lugar había estado abandonado, infestado de termitas y la estructura se tambaleaba constantemente. Nadie se atrevía a entrar por miedo a un derrumbe, pero la casa que Kaoru tenía ante sus ojos no lucía nada aterradora. Las grietas en el techo habían sido reparadas con nuevas piezas de madera, la puerta era nueva también; hasta los escalones se veían pulidos y barnizados.

Un ruido constante proveniente del interior de la residencia la tomó desprevenida; su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza, acelerándose de nuevo. Era el final, sus últimos segundos fueron contados regresivamente por los pasos del demonio hacia la puerta. Pronto, estaría frente a él y la muerte sería su compañera. Cada uno de sus músculos se congeló y sus rodillas temblaron cuando la puerta se deslizó.

Kaoru había tenido la oportunidad de ver al demonio sólo una vez, cuando él, por primera vez, se había atrevido a reclamar un sacrificio. Pero una capucha negra había obstruido su vista. Kaoru, en ese preciso momento, cayó de rodillas al suelo, afectada por la inmensa fuerza de su _ki y_ esforzándose para volver a ponerse de pie, apretó la quijada y alzó la barbilla dignamente, tratando de convencerse de que aquel demonio no era mejor que ninguno de los hombres que había dejado atrás.

No debía mostrarle su miedo, se repitió, debía ocultarlo, tal como lo había hecho con aquellos bastardos. Mecánicamente se inclinó y le ofreció su cuello blanco y desnudo, pero no en forma de sumisión, claro que no. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos de ser serviciales; Kaoru rehuía ser intimidada, y se burlaba de él por no poder controlar su fuerza, aún reconociendo que él, sin duda, era poderoso.

Cuando se irguió, se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera se había movido. Entonces, sintió de nuevo la presión de su _ki_ abandonando su cuerpo y debilitándola. Cuando la energía la abandonó por completo, una ola de calidez proveniente desde dentro de la cabaña impactó contra su rostro. Notó que la dificultad para ver sus rasgos se debía al intenso fuego que resplandecía tras su espalda. Curiosa, se aventuró a levantar la vista nuevamente para poder verlo mejor.

Cuando él levantó su mano y le hizo señas para entrar, Kaoru no pudo más que saltar de su lugar sin comprenderlo del todo. Dudando por sólo un segundo, caminó bajo ese último umbral y entró para hacerle compañía a la muerte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, por favor deje un comentario y díganme lo que piensan. Aunque sé que no hay mucho que decirme por ahora.

**Nota de traductora: **tres cosillas rápidas:

-Traduciré cada review para la autora y amiga Losseheline, así que comenten y déjenle saber que opinan de su trabajo.

-Espero hacerle justicia con la traducción a esta maravilla de fic, por eso la cantidad de personas envueltas en esta traducción.

**-Este fic se encuentra dentro de mis dos fics favoritos (y soy muy estricta para nombrarlos favoritos, así que imagínense que bueno esta), por esa razón he decidido traducirlo. También quería decirles que deben notar cada pequeño detalle ya que lo necesitaran para entender el futuro de la historia. Se los recomiendo como lector.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**DEMON—**

**La autora** les agradece por sus comentarios, está muy feliz de que su trabajo les haya agradado. Por otra parte le agrada la forma en la que estamos trabajando: poder leer sus reviews (porque son de ella). Así que no duden en preguntar, si en algo Lossehelin les puede ayudar para entender el trama de su fic... lo hará muy gustosa.

También quiere hacerles saber que su **cumpleaños fue en Abril 5**, así que cualquiera que haya comentado/leído en ese día le manda un abrazo extra con mucho amor!

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que Lossehelin se había robado a Kenshin? ¡Pues no! Sigue siendo de Nobuhiro.

—**DEMON—**

**Autor: Lossehelin**

**Traductor: Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo 2: Demonic Whispers**

"**Susurros demoniacos"**

Kaoru se mantenía erguida y con la cabeza en alto, como la estatua de una diosa en medio de la habitación. El demonio solo se había movido para deslizar la puerta, sin emitir sonido alguno, aun así la pelinegra podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre su figura. Se estremeció y sintió un nudo en su garganta, el cual bajaba hasta su estómago provocándole ansiedad. Tensó sus labios y rechinó sus dientes incómoda. Por lo que sabía, el demonio era posesivo con su presa y, si lograba embaucarlo sin que él sospechara, él podría incendiar la aldea en su totalidad. Si no lo lograba, se conformaba con que, al menos, él acabara con su déspota tío.

—He recibido instrucciones para informarle que soy pura y que no estoy herida. Ningún hombre me ha tocado… _al menos desde ayer _—espetó las últimas palabras con asco mientras empuñaba con fuerza las manos—. Además, mi tío siente la necesidad de darle su permiso para hacer conmigo lo que quiera, no quiere nada a cambio. —Ladeó la cabeza burlándose condescendientemente de su suerte, esperando cualquier reacción por parte del demonio.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

De la figura que estaba tras ella, brotó la ira como un volcán en explosión y con una fuerza tal que su _ki_ fiero y salvaje la obligó a dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante. Había supuesto que el demonio se ofendería ante sus palabras. Por supuesto que él no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para hacer con ella lo que quisiera, presumir aquello era un insulto colosal. Su tío, en efecto, le había dicho esas palabras para atemorizarla, aunque no le había pedido que las repitiera.

Esperó expectante a que él enloqueciera y la azotara contra el suelo, presionando su cuello hasta extinguir el último aliento de vida que emanaba de sus, aún, cálidos labios. Cuando sintió sus dedos callosos sobre el collar de su kimono se estremeció. El tacto de sus dedos era áspero, como había imaginado que sería la piel de un demonio. El suave material de la prenda se deslizó tan sólo una o dos pulgadas antes de detenerse, pero la presión de sus dedos no desapareció, sino que se detuvo en su cuello. Entonces, sintió una fría punzada en la cicatriz de una mordida. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la bestia sentía curiosidad por algo tan trivial como una herida? Durante su vida, ella había recibido golpes, muchos más que heridas abiertas, pero finalmente demasiadas marcas en su cuerpo. No podía imaginar su piel sin ellas, no era Kaoru sin cicatrices.

Al menos, cuando el demonio acabara con ella, ya no tendría más dolor.

Dicha herida en el cuello había sido escrita sobre su cuerpo por un hombre que había tomado un interés bastante obsesivo por ella durante el último año. Esa era la primera vez que Kaoru recibía ese tipo de atención por parte de un hombre, y presumió que se debía a que ya había cumplido los quince años de edad.

A esa edad era vulnerable a recibir el _trato especial_ de un hombre. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado la mayoría de su vida tratando de lucir indeseable y desarreglada, se encolerizó ante la creciente insistencia del sujeto para encontrarla a deshoras del día. Después de algún tiempo y, aunque todavía no cumplía los dieciséis, podía jactarse al decir que ese tipo había tenido éxito con ella muy pocas veces.

Para lograr coartar sus intenciones, a veces se escondía sin importarle la paliza que recibía más tarde, al llegar a casa. De hecho, cuatro días atrás, el mismo hombre la había atacado sorpresivamente, y los rastros de su ataque relucían en su blanca piel como recordatorio de aquel abuso. Era él, estaba segura, había reconocido la frenética y destellante mirada de su opresor durante el asalto. Sabía que la razón detrás de aquella furia hambrienta eran los intentos fallidos que había evitado en el pasado. Como se había vuelto una costumbre, se quedó lamentándose de su suerte durante unos momentos cargados de repulsión, enojo e impotencia, en el claro en donde aquel hombre la había dejado.

Si Kaoru hubiera sabido ese día que esas marcas desatarían un enojo tan grande en su verdugo, el demonio, hubiera ahorrado todo aquel sufrimiento y autocompasión y se hubiera sentido aliviada por ser marcada de esa forma y en ese lugar.

Tragó con dificultad y empuñó con aparente nerviosismo las largas mangas de su kimono. Podía vislumbrar que su tan anhelada venganza estaba muy cerca, y eso le causaba placer, a pesar de que ella también perecería. ¿Estaría su plan lo suficientemente bien desarrollado como para deshacerse de todos antes de morir?

—Se lo prometo, mi señor, este incidente no ha pasado hoy. Lo digo por si es esa la razón de su ira. —Alzó una mano temblorosa y señaló el objeto de su escrutinio, encontrándose con los dedos del demonio. Mordió su labio inferior ante el contacto y retuvo el aire—. Fui tomada sin mi consentimiento hace cuatro días, no me han vuelto a tocar desde entonces.

Su garganta se tensó después de decir las últimas palabras. Sabía que era difícil hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero nunca imaginó que decirlo en voz alta le afectaría en ese grado. Acongojada, posó inconscientemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre los de él, en un tacto ligero y ausente.

—Si usted piensa que es demasiado pronto y desea que mi cuerpo se purifique con el tiempo, estaré agradecida de quedarme junto a usted hasta ese entonces. No me mande de regreso… por favor.

Algo de lo que había dicho o hecho pareció afectar al demonio. Lo sabía porque su _ki_ ya no rugía con toda su fuerza, se había apaciguado. Tuvo miedo de que sus palabras tuvieran un resultado opuesto a su propósito. Retiró su mano y la dejó caer a su costado, sintiéndose desolada y despojada de su vergüenza.

—Si mi señor no desea esperar, me disculpo porque su sacrificio haya sido mancillado por otro. Le ruego que me mate ahora —pidió con voz fría y sin vida.

Los dedos del demonio se relajaron y se retiraron lentamente para encerrar su fina garganta, Kaoru pudo sentir su final acercarse. Con la fuerza con la que él oprimía su cuello, sabía que bastaba solo una contracción para destrozar su tráquea. La fricción de su piel áspera y fría la hizo temblar e imaginar lo dolorosa que era la muerte que él le brindaría. De repente, su aliento cálido chocó contra su oreja y Kaoru dejó escapar un gemido de terror.

—¿Deseas tu muerte, pajarillo azul? ¿No tienes miedo? —Un oscuro y profundo susurro se estrelló contra su tímpano y la intensidad de la vibración retumbó en su cabeza. Sorprendida por el colosal sonido de su voz, apretó con más fuerza y firmeza la tela entre sus manos.

—¿Po…por qué la muerte debería asustarme?

—¿No eres consciente de mi identidad? ¿No temes por lo que te haré.

—Dicen que eres un demonio… pero he visto el trabajo de los demonios y ellos se llaman así mismos _hombres._

—¿No te parezco más aterrador que ellos? ¿No son mis actos peores que los de ellos?

—Realmente no lo sé —confesó la muchacha—. Todo lo que sé de usted es que, hasta ahora no ha hecho nada aterrador, y me temo que no puedo enojarme o temerle como le temo a ellos. Lo que ha hecho aquí puede ser visto por otros como monstruoso… pero todo lo que _yo_ veo es misericordia. Ninguna mujer o niño ha sido creado para vivir en este mundo deteriorado y dominado por aquellos hombres. Es por ello que le ruego que me mate, en lugar de enviarme de vuelta con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿crees que soy alguna clase de _salvador_ enviado por los dioses para ti?

—Tal vez lo eres, buen señor, tal vez no. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que los dioses hacen con su tiempo? Tengo ya demasiados problemas con los que lidiar.

Escuchó suaves y joviales risas, las cuales le hicieron pensar que él se entretenía acariciándola. —Eres una niña muy extraña —admitió el monstruo—. En efecto, todas las mujeres de la aldea han rogado por su muerte, pero hay algo diferente en ti. Tú no estás lista para dejar este mundo —sentenció mientras su mano se deslizaba desde la cuenca de su cuello hasta su largo cabello azabache—. ¿Hay algo que te detenga aquí? Algún asunto pendiente… ¿quizás?

Como por instinto, Kaoru subió sus hombros defensivamente y agachó su cabeza cuando un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sin embargo, su silencio fue tan eficaz como cualquier palabra que pudo decir para asentir. Abruptamente, las manos del demonio se apoderaron de sus brazos y la atrajeron contra su pecho. La joven no protestó, aun cuando su visión se cubrió de una extensa cabellera color carmín que se derramaba frente a su rostro.

—¿Quieres que los mate? ¿Quieres que lo haga solo por ti, pajarillo azul?

Su ritmo cardiaco se descontroló al oír el peligroso y tentativo susurro de su voz chocar contra su oído. Sus irises zafiros se dilataron aún más y su respiración se acortó. No sabía si creer sus palabras, era difícil imaginar que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer realidad lo que más anhelaba en el mundo desde la muerte de su padre, y que lo haría solo por ella.

—¿Y Bien, no es eso lo que quieres, pequeña Kaoru? —insistió él con voz grave. Kaoru se sacudió al escuchar su nombre deslizarse con exquisitez sobre la lengua de su captor, incapaz de bloquear el jadeo que se escapaba de su garganta.

—Ah, ¿no creíste que te reconocería, verdad? —rio él—. ¿Cómo no sabría tu nombre si cada mujer que he tomado ha pronunciado tu nombre, o cuando los hombres de aquella putrefacta aldea murmuran y maldicen tus desafíos y retos? Te he dejado hasta el final por una razón, pequeña ojos azules.

—¿Lo… lo has hecho? ¿Por qué?

Él guardó silencio un momento, pero finalmente habló:

—Porque veo el deseo de venganza en tu mirada. No eres débil como los demás… Tú te has defendido y has peleado hasta el final —dijo con firmeza—. Incluso ahora caminas hacia tu muerte sin rendirte del todo. Te has erguido delante de mí, sin titubear, digna y sin miedo. Has hablado blasfemias, pero no has vacilado ni te has retractado. Tú, mi pequeña Kaoru, has sido abusada en todos los sentidos por esos indignos paganos que hasta han matado a otros frente a ti —su voz era ronca y fría—. Y entonces, vienes a entregarte a la muerte solo para verlos pagar… Te daré una última oportunidad, pajarillo azul. ¿Quieres que los mate?

Sus músculos temblaron bajo su tacto, pero no flaqueó. De hecho, alzó la mirada y la centró en la pared opuesta. —A cada uno de ellos —declaró firmemente.

Luego, se tropezó al sentir que su tacto recio la abandonaba. Cuando miró para verle el rostro a su captor y salvador, descubrió que ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada pero él ya se había ido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de autor:** Dejen un comentario y díganme lo que piensan. Muchas gracias por la aceptación.

**Nota de traductor:** Como les dije… este es mi segundo fic favorito y está muy intenso, así que pongan atención a cada detalle, después los necesitarán.

También quiero decirles que me encanta traerles un fic nuevo y que este trabajo no es _pan con queso_ como ustedes se imaginan. Es diferente la forma en la que hablamos/escribimos en inglés y como lo hacemos en español. He trabajado mucho en esta pieza, y no solo yo, también Claudia Gazziero. Toma tiempo, imaginación y coherencia poder mantener el contexto de una historia y esencia del autor, así que disfruten y alguna sugerencia en traducción o para limar algún detalle será bien recibido.

Dejen comentarios, que se los he traducido todos a Lossehelin, quien está muy feliz por el recibimiento de este fic


End file.
